Luna
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaruSasu: El corazón afligido del hijo del sol, llora amargamente por la presencia del hijo de la luna y a ésta última le suplica que por favor lo traiga de vuelta, solo quiere ver nuevamente esos preciosos ojos color onix. (Happy ending)


Hola a todos, primero que nada, quiero comentarles que la historia está inspirada en una canción y la petición que hace Naruto es la letra de esta, la cual no me pertenece sino a la Ana Gabriel. La verdad es que ha sido un verdadero reto para mí ya que no me gusta y no suelo hacer "songfic", creo que este es el segundo que hago, si mal no recuerdo el primero que hice hace ya varios años atrás es de Gundan Wing (HeeroxDuo). Espero que les guste y la disfruten.

….…

**Luna**  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

De aquel enérgico, activo, decidido, tenaz, vigoroso e intenso joven ninja quedaba ya muy poco. Su singular personalidad jovial y animada que para algunos resultaba bulliciosa, hacía tiempo que había cambiado por una más apagada y taciturna. Ciertamente el paso de los años y las experiencias vividas le habían dotado de madurez, juicio, prudencia y sensatez pero la desdicha que se apreciaba en sus peculiares ojos azules la notaba y era evidente hasta para las personas que lo conocían poco o para los extraños que tenían la oportunidad de conocerlo apenas.

Se notaba que era cada día era más complicado para él mantener una actitud optimista y achispada pues no era así como su corazón se sentía y por lo tanto transmitir emociones que no nacían desde lo profundo de corazón se convertía en una carga insoportable y desgastante que solo conseguían dañarlo emocionalmente. Su cándida sonrisa contagiosa y llena de esperanza se había desfigurado por completo al grado de apreciarse completamente fingida rayando en lo teatral y ficticia ya no radiaba esa calidez que solía tener.

Su alma estaba llena de tristeza, pesadumbre surgida por la pérdida de su lazo más importante, de su vínculo más querido, de su conexión más completa, de su unión más especial. De ahí que su dolor fuera tan intenso, tan agudo, tan apasionado pues así de profundo era su vínculo con la persona que había perdido. Su corazón lloraba por aquel ser que se había ido dejándolo vacío y sin ningún contacto al cual aferrarse para no sentir tanta angustia, tanto desconsuelo, tanta pena. Habían pasado casi tres años en los que ni una sola novedad de él había llegado a sus oídos, ni una sola noticia a pesar de que era buscado por las fuerzas especiales ANBU.

Su falta de energía era evidente pues su pesar era tan paralizante que lo dejaba sin fuerzas para actuar, solo podía llorar por las noches y así intentar sacar todo su dolor y a pesar de que cada noche lloraba por horas el dolor se intensificaba, se impregnaba más a su espíritu y dejaba su ánimo abatido sin deseos ni anhelos de nada que no fuera verlo a él. Lo necesitaba más de lo que hubiera imaginado necesitar a alguien en su vida.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, había decidido salir a caminar por el bosque pues de igual manera en la soledad de su casa y en su fría cama solo daba vueltas sin conciliar el sueño. Nunca hubiera pensado que iba a pasar de dormir mucho y tener el sueño pesado a noches enteras en vela con un insomnio que ya estaba haciendo estragos en su salud física. La madrugada era fresca y callada, solo se podía escuchar el ligero silbido del viento que mecía las verdosas hojas de los árboles y la tranquila melodía que producía la corriente del arroyo.

Sus pasos lo habían llevado de nueva cuenta ahí, hasta ese lugar en donde sus miradas se habían cruzado por última vez, aquel "valle del fin", como solían llamar a ese enigmático sitio, parecía atraerlo como un imán cada vez que la amargura de su corazón era tan intensa que no podía soportarla más pues de alguna manera ese lugar lo mantenía unido a él. Miraba embelesado las dañadas esculturas de Madara y Hashirama las cuales eran iluminadas por el hermoso fulgor de la luna que se posicionaba justo entre los rostros de los dos monumentos de aquellos legendarios hombres. De pie, mirando la imponente luna llena, llevo sus brazos hasta sus hombros para abrazarse a sí mismo y decidió suplicarle a la luna que calmara su dolor.

Luna… tú que lo ves, dile cuánto lo amo… luna tú que lo ves, dile cuánto lo extraño, está noche sé que él está contemplándote igual que yo, a través de ti quiero darle… un beso… tú que sabes de sabes de soledad aconséjale por favor de que vuelva convéncelo… te ruego… - lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a salir de sus azules iris exteriorizando su dolor – luna… tú que lo ves, dile cuánto es que sufro… luna… dile que vuelva porque ya es mucho… tú que sabes en dónde está acaríciale con mi amor dile que es a quien yo más… más quiero… tú que sabes por dónde va ilumínale con tu luz su sendero, porque quizás no es bueno… quizás no es bueno… y dile que lo quiero… -

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía abrazándose y lágrimas amargas seguían saliendo de sus ojos tristes. Le estaba suplicando a la luna que por favor se apiadara de él y le trajera de regreso a Sasuke, ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía a qué o a quién recurrir, ya no soportaba ni un instante ese penetrante dolor que lo estaba acabando. Gritó su nombre con agonía y tormento, todo ese tormento que llevaba acumulado con los años y que yacía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sasuke…. por favor regresa – sollozaba el rubio - Sasuke…

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho y se dejó caer al suelo enteramente derrotado. No dejaba de llorar por la pérdida de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sus ojos tan hinchados, tan rojos no eran más que el reflejo de todo el pesar y sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, jamás se había sentido tan afligido, ni cuando en su niñez era completamente rechazado por los habitantes de la aldea que tanto amaba.

Fue en ese momento de mayor agonía que sintió como unos brazos lo movían y lo levantaban del suelo para sentarlo, no tuvo fuerzas para negarse u oponer resistencia y solo se dejó hacer sin dejar de derramar lágrimas de dolor, entonces sus ojos trataron de enfocar a la persona que había ido a su rescate, sonrió con melancolía e intensificó su llanto, su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

Naruto…. Naruto… Naruto… - le llamaba aquella voz – Dobe, ya no llores – Sasuke lo abrazó escondiendo el rostro del rubio en su cuello.

¿Eres un sueño verdad? – preguntó llorando cada vez con más intensidad - Vas a desaparecer como siempre… –

Naruto estoy aquí… ¿No logras sentirme? –

Siempre es lo mismo – se lamentaba – mi mente te trae a mí pero la realidad te lleva lejos nuevamente – no quería despertar de ese sueño.

Estoy aquí Naruto – afirmó – te he estado siguiendo desde que saliste de tu casa dobe, ¿Cómo es que sales a mitad de la madrugada a caminar por el bosque?

Sasuke… - susurró desconfiado - ¿Realmente estás aquí? ¿Realmente eres tú? – preguntó aun entre sus brazos, pues no quería separarse y darse cuenta que nuevamente lo había soñado.

Mírame – pidió el Uchiha levantando su rostro – soy Uchiha Sasuke el último sobreviviente de mi clan, poseedor del Sharingan y el mejor amigo de un dobe rubio de ojos azules –

Sasuke… tú… - se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ya no llores – acariciaba su espalda con ternura.

Teme, te he extrañado tanto… -

Lo sé… yo también te he echado mucho de menos – aseguró el azabache.

Naruto quiso seguir disfrutando de la presencia de Sasuke que lo llenaba de dicha, de paz, de tranquilidad, sin embargo aún desconfiaba de que en cualquier momento fuera a evaporarse de entre sus brazos y perderlo una vez más, no quería perderlo de nuevo. Mientras tanto Sasuke consolaba a su amigo entre sus brazos con cálidas caricias en su cabello y en su espalda, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo a los pies de Madara y Hashimara y con la luz de la luna iluminando sus cuerpos entrelazados.

No te vayas Sasuke… no me dejes otra vez… yo me voy contigo – suplicó Naruto sin dejar de llorar.

No llores más dobe, tienes los ojos tremendamente hinchados y más rojos que mi sharingan – pidió con ternura.

No me dejes otra vez, por favor, haré lo que sea… -

Naruto… - lo abrazó fuertemente – no… yo…

Por favor Sasuke… - interrumpió

Dobe… no me voy a separar de ti nunca más – dijo al fin.

¿De verdad Sasuke? – Naruto lo miró a los ojos esperanzado.

A menos que tú me lo pidas –

Jamás, jamás te pediría algo como eso – afirmó el rubio.

Sasuke sonrió, había tomado la decisión de regresar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas después de que Kakashi y la misma Tsunade le habían escrito muchas cartas pidiéndole su regreso a cambio de su libertad todo por el bienestar de Naruto que día con día iba cayendo en una profunda depresión y no sabían que más hacer para que la condición del rubio mejorara. Eso lo preocupó al grado de darse cuenta que él, a su manera, estaba atravesando por la misma situación que el blondo, cada día despertaba al alba y veía el amanecer rogándole al sol que con su magnífico poder toda la situación mejorara. Quería volver a la aldea que lo había visto nacer, quería volver a ver a la gente que conoció desde niño, quería volver con Naruto.

Dijiste que harías lo que sea… - habló Sasuke.

Lo que sea… - confirmó el rubio con determinación – no quiero vivir sin ti.

Yo tampoco, dobe –

Tenemos que hablar con la vieja Tsunade para que… -

No te preocupes por eso – cortó Sasuke – ya he hablado con ella, puedo volver a la aldea, pero… -

¿De verdad te dejaron volver? – preguntó Naruto visiblemente emocionado.

Si –

¿Entonces qué pero le pones? –

Regresé por ti Naruto – confesó mientras acariciaba suavidad y cariño su mejilla - ¿Quieres estar conmigo el resto de tu vida?

Desde siempre – respondió Naruto sin dudarlo.

Sasuke dejó de acariciar el pómulo del blondo y levantó su mano a la altura de rostro mostrándole la insignia de la luna dibujada en la palma de su mano al chico que tenía en sus brazos. Naruto se sorprendió y miró su propia palma en donde se veía el emblema del sol, lentamente la levantó hasta que ambas manos se juntaron al igual que sus labios en un beso dulce, cargado de amor y esperanza de un futuro juntos. Con pausa se animaban a conocer la boca del otro a través de sus inexpertas lenguas mientras que transmitían al otro el infinito amor que siempre habían sentido en sus corazones, sellando de la manera más sublime su lazo. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, así como había sido en su vida pasada, como lo era en su presente y como sin duda lo sería en su futuro.

**FIN. **

…

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones, pero me reservaré de contestar comentarios insultantes u ofensivos. **

**Nos leeremos pronto. **


End file.
